Seven Minutes In Heaven: Naruto Style!
by Kaiya-of-the-Shadows
Summary: Just a 7MIH for naruto fans...um for written for girls. Anyone can read it if your bored though, i dont care. Not all that bad....kinda long, although that depends what your idea of long is...thanks to everyone who reviews it i appreciate it a lot.
1. The Story

**Kaiya here! Ok This is the prologue for the Naruto 7 Minutes In Heaven, in this story Kiba is your best friend. Don't like it, don't read, i don't care. anyway, yea, ________ means your name. I'm obviously Kaiya(no duh -.-'). So now on with the story**

**I IN NO WAY OWN NARUTO OR ITS ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS!  
**

* * *

You were sitting at home listening to music and just laying on your bed when Kiba called you. "________, get your butt over here right now! Kaiya and Sasori are having a big party and there's no way I'm letting you stay home! Get ready I'll be over in a minute to get you!" He practically shouted into the phone. "Fine, fine, fine Kiba. You don't have to shout. I'm up I'm up, I'll get ready now!" You knew there was no point arguing when Kiba was this excited. Anyway Kaiya usually threw pretty good parties so you saw no point in staying home, it wasn't like you had much to do anyway.

You had just finished getting dressed when Kiba came bursting into your room without any warning. Oh the privileges best friends had…."Are you ready yet?" "Yea Kiba, let's go." You guys practically ran down the stairs and out the front door. You could hear music as soon as you got to Kaiya's street. Since no one lived near her no one bothered to watch the volume level. Kiba ran right up to the door and would have kicked it in, but was instead thrown on his butt because at that moment the door flew open. THUNK -THUNK-THUNK, the sound of metal hitting wood floated out of the now quiet house, as did Kaiya screaming at someone. As you walked over to help Kiba you saw Kaiya running out of the house towards the woods. Sasori came out right after her, with three kunai sticking out of his arm. 'So that was the thunking sound I heard. Kaiya must be really pissed.' you thought.

Ino came out right after those two had run into the forest. "What happened?" You and Kiba asked at the same time. Ino sighed, "I was talking to Sasori and Naruto ran into me, so Sasori caught me so I wouldn't fall. Well, unfortunately, Kaiya walked in just then. She freaked out, threw some kunai at Sasori and ran off crying. She's had a couple drinks already so no one is surprised. She'll sober up in a few minutes, we just have to wait until then. Come on in, the party started without you two." She turned around and walked back in.

You walked in and started talking to people, turns out Ino was right. Kaiya and Sasori walked in a few minutes later, with Kaiya's mod much improved. She did seem more sober, at least she was walking in a straight line, unlike when she had run off earlier. She walked into the kitchen and Sasori followed without another fight starting, 'Well at least those two made up." You thought. Kaiya came back out carrying a big hat. "Everyone! Listen Up!" She waited until everyone quieted down and looked at her, "Okay! We're all going into the living room! Girls go now, boys stay here!" She proclaimed. Some were a little confused, but no one asked any questions and just did what they were told. 'I have a really bad feeling about this….' you mused as you walked with the other girls into the living room.

A few minutes later the boys and Kaiya walked into the living room. Since the girls had already sat down, the boys had to sit wherever there was room. People were all over the furniture and spread out on the ground. Kaiya took her place with Sasori on one of the love seats and said "Okay everyone, we're going to play Seven Minutes In Heaven!" Mixed reactions followed. Groans, squeals of delight, and Hinata fainted. Kaiya continued, "Okay! Who was the last girl here?" Everyone pointed to you. 'Crap' "Okay _______, since you got here last you get to go first!"


	2. Sasuke

"Hibiscus?" You looked around to see no one standing up. "I know who wrote that and you know you have to, I'm not letting you off the hook this time!" Kaiya said to the room at large. Apparently the person who had written 'hibiscus' knew they were being spoken to, because there was a loud groan. "I really will kill you one day, Kaiya." Sasuke said as he stood up. "Over my dead body you will." Sasori replied before being tackled and nearly kissed to death by Kaiya. "Ok, ew guys. I'll go in the stupid closet to just get away from the love-fest going on in here." Sasuke snorted behind you. You walked in the closet followed closely by Sasuke. As soon as you reached the back of the closet the door was shut, stopping all light from getting in. "Sasuke? Where are you?" you said while reaching you hands out. "Right here, obviously." He said as your hands came into contact with his chest. For a chicken ass-haired emo, you had to admit that he was well built. "Like what you feel?" He asked after a minute when you hadn't taken your hands off of his chest. "Hn...and what if I do? What are you going to do about it? Your back's against the door." You said while putting on a smirk that rivaled the Uchiha's. "This." He said simply as he took a step forward, trapping your hands between you. "Now, what are You going to do, hm?" 'Well, since I'm already stuck in here, I might as well freak the stuck up Uchiha out a little. Since he's obviously waiting for me to get a nosebleed and pass out....' You thought, adding a mental sigh to the end of it. "This." You leaned forward enough so that your lips met. His were incredibly soft, something you hadn't been expecting, and it was very obvious that he wasn't expecting this because the minute your lips met, he froze. You pulled away, and looked at him, (by now your eyes had adjusted to the lack of light). "Looks like this is going to be more fun than I thought." He said before catching your lips again. This time, he took over and you soon felt light headed from the lack of air. You both broke away and took a quick breath. 'My lips are going to be bruised when this is over...' You thought. 'Too bad I don't really care.' You moved in for another kiss and this time it wasn't long before you felt his tongue swipe across your lower lip, asking for entrance which you automatically gave him. Your hands were roaming up and down each others bodies, earning soft moans and groans from each other when a sensitive spot was touched. As your tongues were wrestling for dominance, Sasuke's hand landed on your breast, eliciting a moan from you and allowing him to win the tongue war. His tongue explored the warm, wet cavern that it had been allowed into. Your hands, wound around Sasuke's neck and your hands tangles themselves in his chicken-ass hair, 'His very sexy chicken-ass hair.' You thought. He finally pulled away and looked into your eyes. "__________, will you....go out with me?" You looked at him dumbfounded. The Sasuke Uchiha asking you out? Was this real? Who cares? "Yes!" You screamed and jumped on him. "Then, be ready to deal with crazy-ass fangirls when we go out. The doors about to open." And like he was psychic, the door opened as soon as you jumped off of him. He put his arm around your waist and walked out into the bright light. You blinked a couple times to adjust to the brightness and when you could see again, everyone was staring at you. "Uh, hi!" you said slightly sarcastically. Then the room virtually exploded with noise, the boys were cheering, and most of the girls were either crying or screaming threats at you. When the fangirls started moving towards you, Sasuke made a move to step in front of you, you beat him to it though and stepped in front of him. "Back. Off." You said while cracking your knuckles. When Sakura took another step towards you. Your eyes glowed red and your hair flew out behind you (Like Inner Sakura's does). Needless to say, they all backed off after Sakura nearly peed herself. You and Sasuke were together for seven months before he proposed and you two set to work 'restoring the clan'.


	3. Naruto

"Um...sakura blossom?" "Oh, no you don't! He's not going in there with her!" "Sakura! He's got to! It's the rules of the game!" Kaiya shouted back at her. "It's ok Sakura-chan, we won't do anything bad in there." "Fine, but if i hear anything I will open that door no matter what you two are doing!" She shouted as you walked over to Naruto and grabbed his hand. You led him to the closet and closed the door after Naruto got in. "Hey, Naruto." "Yea, ______-chan?" "You said that we couldn't do anything 'bad' in here, right?" "Uh..um..yea, I did. I am going out with Sakura-chan after all." "Ok, then, we won't do anything 'bad', but will you help me prank your girlfriend?" "I don't know __________-chan. Sakura-chan would get really mad at me...." "I'll buy you as much ramen as you like tomorrow." "Ok!" ~outside of the closet~ "It's awful quiet in there, maybe they aren't doing anything..." said Ino. "Uhhh! Mmmm, oh, uh N-Naruto!!!" came from inside the closet. "Or maybe they are." stated Kiba. "__________-chan! Uh, right there. Ah!" came Naruto's voice from inside the closet. "AAAHHHH!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM BOTH!!!!" screamed Sakura. ~back inside the closet~ "Heh, this should be funny, Sakura's freaking out all over everywhere." You said. "I just want to see Kaiya's face. She's probably freaked out by both you and Sakura. OH! AHH!!!" You were both laughing quietly so no one outside of the closet could hear you. You crawled over so you were face to face with Naruto. "__________!!!! This is fun, uh what are you doing, 'tebayo?" You gave him a quick peck on the lips before going back over to your side of the closet and giving a very real, very loud moan. "For the spirit of the game, but don't tell anyone!" You put your finger to your lips showing that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. You both moaned very loudly at the same time and then panted a bit. You were both holding your sides from laughing when Sakura used her enormous strength to tear the door from it's hinges. When you guys saw her face you starting laughing so loudly and fell out of the closet trying to breathe. "Haha, Sakura you should have seen your face! Did you honestly think Naruto would cheat on you? Even if it was with the very fabulous me?" Sakura was blushing and trying to apologize to Naruto, who was laughing and trying to tell her that there was nothing to apologize for, but Sakura, being Sakura, ended up getting angry and punched Naruto in the face sending him flying. You were still laughing and went to sit down by Kiba who gave you a high five, before having his number drawn by Hinata. Sorry, no boyfriend for you...but you did have a chance to piss Sakura off! *gives thumbs up*


	4. Kiba

"Bluebell!" You screamed. Everyone started laughing and when you turned around you knew why. Your best friend, Kiba, was the one standing. "Shall we go my lady?" He asked bowing. "Of course my good sir!" You took hands and holding them high you both pranced to the closet, earning another round of raucous laughter. Once you were both in the closet you turned to look at each other. You saw that Kiba was blushing. "Um, Kiba? Is there something you'd like to tell me?" "Um, actually yea...I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." He scratched the back of his head. "Uh-huh? And what would that be?" you pressed. "Well, it's kinda hard to say..." He turned another shade of red. "Just say it!" "Well, you see, um...I'm kinda going out with someone and I wanted to know what you thought..." He said and did a very good imitation of Hinata's blush. "Is that all? Who is it? Hinata? Tenten?" You asked, tilting you head to one side. "Well, no, actually its......." He turned a deep shade of maroon, "Its....?" You prompted, really interested now. "Its....Shino." "NANI!!?!?!?!?" You screamed, loud enough for the people outside of the closet, especially Shino. 'That baka told her. Its about time, but he couldn't find a better time to do it?' He thought. "What? Why haven't you told me before now? How long have you been together? Who else knows? This is soooo kawaii!!!" You said all this very fast. Kiba laughed, "I'm glad your taking it well! I haven't told you before now because I haven't been able to find a good time, we've been together for about a month and a half now, and the only ones who know are me, you, and him. We're trying to find a way to tell everyone though....that's where we thought you could help us...?" It was kind of a question and kind of like begging, but whatever it was you got really excited. "I know just the way! You have to cooperate and play along with me though. Shino? I know your listening with your bugs, you have to play along too!" "SHINO!!! I told you not to spy on me while I was talking to ________!" Outside the Abarume blushed and muttered something about being sorry. No one could make any sense out of this so they ignored it. "The seven minutes are almost up so..." You leaned near Kiba and placed a chaste kiss on this cheek, "For luck and the spirit of the game!" You said winking. He laughed again, "Thanks _________, this is why you're my best friend!" "I know I'm amazing, huh?" You both laughed. The door was then opened by Neji, "They didn't do anything!" He called to the people behind him. There was a collective disappointed 'oh'. "HEY!!" you called after standing up and walking out of the closet, "I declare that we play Truth or Dare! Kiba can start!" You both went and sat down together on the loveseat. "Ok, __________! Truth or Dare!" The room looked at you. "TRUTH!" you screamed. There was an 'oooooo' from the girls, because everyone knew that you and Kiba knew all of each others secrets and you could make each other spill said secrets in this game. "Ok! Um....Who in this room would you sleep with if I gave you a ten thousand yen?" Now it was time for all the boys to lean forward. Each of them was hoping to be chosen, mostly because you were voted the hottest girl from the class. "Oh, um....hard choice.....I would have to say....Sasuke!" "Liar!" Kiba muttered to you. "It was worth it to see the infamous Uchiha blush!" You hissed back. "Ok! My turn!" You said as the same Uchiha got a bloody nose and had to run out of the room before everyone noticed, although it was kind of late for that. "Shino! Truth or Dare?" Everyone went deadly silent, with Shino, either way, it was sure to be interesting. "Dare." He stated simply. "I KNOW!!!" Everyone got really suspicious because you already had a good one on hand. There was something they were missing and they knew it. "Shino Abarume, I dare you to..." you paused for dramatic effect, "Kiss Your Boyfriend!!!" No one in the room moved. "Um...__________-chan? Don't you mean girlfriend?" Naruto asked, clearly as confused as everyone else. "Heh..." was all you said, but you pointed to where Shino had stood up and was now walking towards you. He bent down in front of you and said softly but simply, "Thank you, but I will get you back for your methods." Everyone had though he had bent down to kiss you, but when he stood back up and side stepped to the left once, everyone gasped. He had bent down and kissed Kiba instead! On. The. Lips. Before everyone could talk again, you said to the room, "No, Naruto, I did not mean to say 'girlfriend'." Naruto looked at you with wide eyes, while the majority of the girls in the room sufered major nosebleeds and ran out of the room in much the same fashion Sasuke had. Sorry! No happily ever after for you! But when the two got married you were Kiba's maid of honor! (it pained me to write this one but i couldnt resist it, this pairing is so kawaii!)


	5. Shikamaru

"Iris?" You called to the room at large, "Who wrote 'Iris'?". When no one stood up, you started to feel a little self conscious, 'Maybe, they don't want to go in the closet with me…' You though, visibly disheartened. "Oh, right!" Kaiya almost shouted, "He's already _in_ the closet, I almost forgot, cause he's been in there for a while now." She had been talking with Sasori and had only realized what was going on when it got really quiet. "Huh?" You said out loud, while you were walking to the closet. 'Why would he already be in here? What the hell is going on?' You thought. Once you got into the closet and closed the door behind you, you turned around and tried to step forward without hitting anything, only to find….you couldn't move at all. "What the hell? Who's in here and why can't I move?" The guy, whoever he was, laughed and you felt your arm move. It pointed straight out in front of you with the palm facing out. 'I have a pretty good idea of who wrote 'Iris' on the piece of paper I pulled…' You thought sullenly, 'Yep, I was right.' You concluded when you involuntarily took a step forwards and your hand met with another that was in the same position. "Shikamaru?" Shika laughed again, "You figured that out faster than I thought you would, maybe you aren't so troublesome after all." "Why were you already in here? You couldn't have known that it was your paper that was going to be pulled first." You felt free will return to your body which signaled that he had released the jutsu. You had always thought well of the genius and wanted to know just how he had figured out that his would be the first turn. "Your right, I didn't, I was just in here sleeping. I assumed that when the game actually started they would either use another closet or room, or wake me up." He stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh" You said, it wasn't very impressive but it was all that you could manage at the moment. Your impression of the genius had just gone down to less than half of what it had been ten seconds ago. "But now that I'm awake, might as well play the game right." You just looked at him, you were having trouble processing what he had just said. 'What?' You felt the will leave your body again, and realized what was happening when you felt yourself take a step forward. You couldn't speak, every time you tried only stutters and fragments came out. Only once you were pressed against Shika could you articulate anything, "Why?" "Hm? I thought you were smarter than that, troublesome woman. You picked my paper right?" "Yea." "And this is seven minutes in heaven right?" "Yea." "Then why are you asking stupid questions?" "Because this is so out of character for you….aren't you tired? Aren't I too troublesome?" He sighed, "Again, with the stupid questions. No, I am not tired because I just slept for 2 hours, and no, you are not overly troublesome." "Then why?" The jutsu ended again, "If you don't like me, just say so, we don't have to play. Its your choice." 'What? Is he worried that _I_ don't like _him_?' "Then…if it's _my_ choice…" You trailed off on the thought. "Hm…!?!" Shikamaru was actually surprised. You had quietly stepped over to him while he was getting ready to fall asleep again and had pressed your lips to his in one quick, fluid motion. "Then I choose to play." You finished your thought as you pulled away. "Good choice." Shika slipped his arms around your waist and pulled you down onto his lap. You shifted so you were sitting between his legs and hurriedly connected your lips again. You stayed like that for a while then you felt Shikamaru's tongue run across your bottom lip, you opened your mouth giving him permission to explore the warm wet space. You moaned into his mouth and he smiled into the kiss. You got worried because that usually meant he had an idea, and sure enough you felt his hands move between you. He made a couple of hand seals you faintly recognized. When you felt his hands wrap around you again, you were kind of confused, but quickly forgot your confusion when you felt something grab your left breast through your shirt. You moaned so loud you were sure people outside the closet could hear, apparently that was the reaction that Shikamaru wanted because he smiled again and you felt a hand on your butt too. 'Wait…' Your brain started to function normally for a minute, 'If there's a hand on my ass, my breast, one in my hair, and one on my back…WTF? Oh wait, that's what the hand signs were about.' "Yea, I'm using another jutsu, but by the sound of it you don't mind." he said teasingly. You decided that you really didn't want to hear him talk right now, so you pressed your lips together again, and continued into your major make-out session. His hands, all four of them, were roaming all around your body rubbing and pinching and everything else that made you gasp, moan, and groan. You were doing the same thing to him, but with two hands. You ran your hands over his stomach and shivered when you realized how ripped he was. He had the nicest six-pack that you had ever felt….or seen for that matter. You both went to take each others shirts off at the same time, and it worked marvelously. Everything was going great until Naruto came crashing in screaming, "TIMES UP!!! GET UP….wow." 'Wow is right Narutard. Now close that door so I can get my stuff back on.' But as fate would have it, Shika decided that you looked fine the way you were and stood up bringing you with him, and started to walk out of the closet. The whole room went silent when they saw you both, with your shirts off. Everyone, boys and girls, had major nosebleeds, making both of you smirk. The only ones who weren't passes out were Kaiya and Sasori, who were so wrapped up in each other they didn't really notice anything. "I am kind of tired now, these people are troublesome. Shall we go back to my house?" Shika said, while placing one hand on your lower back and scratching the back of his head with the other. "That sounds like a good plan." You replied and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before poof-ing out of the room.


End file.
